


Until Now

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-11
Updated: 2004-11-11
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor Elijah thinks and works up some courage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Now

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.  
> \---
> 
> Pairings: Elijah/Dom(ish), Billy/Dom(mentioned)  
> Rating:PG a little angsty  
> Summary: Until now, Elijah had never taken this chance.

 

 

Until now he could control the dreams.  
But this one the one that woke him up in the middle of the night was a little too much.  
Until now, he had been able to comfort himself.  
But tonight, he saw an opportunity.

Until now the one he longed for had remained a mere dream.  
Even if he slept only down the corridor.  
Until now he had been too nervous to take that short stroll.  
But tonight, something was pushing him towards that door.

Until now, he had only done this when he was drunk.  
But tonight, he was very sober.  
Until now, he had only expressed his feelings through the lazy tint of a few pints.  
Secretly, although he would never admit it, he would also express them when they were surrounded by  
people and it could easily be passed off as a friendly jesture.

Until now, he had been too afraid to open this door.  
Even tonight he was terrified.  
Until now, he hadn't heard the luring sound of the sleeping man.  
And it was drawing him silently into the room.

Until now, he had only imagined this sight.  
Even if he had seem Dominic asleep before.  
Until now, he hadn't realized just how beautiful he could be.  
But the reality was drawing him closer to the bed.

Until now, he would have never even dreamed of lifting those covers.  
But here he was, slipping beneath the sheets.  
Until now, he had offered Dom time and space.  
But how long would he keep waiting?

Until now, he would have never done this to a friend!  
But Billy had chosen to stay in Scotland.  
Until now, he had sworn off flirting with a man on the rebound.  
But Dom had decided to live here, with him and not in Scotland.

Until now, he had never realised how close he could be.  
So, he snuck closer and snuggled with the sleeping shape.  
Until now, touching had been drunken and friendly.  
But now, it was warm and intimate.

Until now, Dom had never nuzzled his neck like this!  
And if this wasn't a sign then he didn't know what was!  
Until now, he had never felt so encouraged.  
So he lay a kiss against that beautiful face.

Until now, he hadn't known Dom spoke in his sleep.

"I love you..." the man whispered.

Until now he had never been so happy!

"...Billy."

 

...Until now...


End file.
